Don't you get it?
by Urufuu
Summary: Naruto has a crush on his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Without knowing it Sasuke liked Naruto back all along, Sasuke decides to make a move to see if Naruto does or does not like him. [Rated M for sex people, so don't read if your immature.]
1. What are you doing?

Naruto woke up to the beams of sunlight that were coming in through the half way covered windows of his lonely bedroom. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked around the empty room, a sigh escaped his lips when the blond ninja started walking to the kitchen. He opened his cupboards and saw the box of Trixz that he had bought last night instead of just ramen. He also got out some milk some milk to go with the cereal. The young ninja sat down on the table and poured the milk into the bowel of cereal as he ate it silently in the morning sunlight.

After breakfast, Naruto walked into the bedroom to change clothes for the new day he was about to have. As he walked into the bedroom he looked out his window and saw the young boy that was one of his team mates and also crush, Sasuke Uchiha. He sighed and then picked out a his usual orange clothing, underneath he had his black shirt. He kept his jacket un-zipped and wore his head band in his pocket. Once ready the ninja ran out the door to chase down the Uchiha. Once He caught up with him he smiled and said," Morning Sasuke."

"Yeah whatever. . ." Was Sasuke's reply. Naruto frowned and then said in a smart tone of voice "You always have to have an rude tone in your voice with me even though I am trying to be nice to you. You are always so mean to me, You don't even know.." Naruto was stopped by the Uchiha as he pinned him down to a tree. "Sas-Sasuke. . ." Naruto said "what are you doing?!" A faded blush came across Naruto's face. "You said I don't even know, what was that supposed to mean?...tell me how you feel Naruto" he said as Naruto's name slid off his soft lips.

"Ah..um" Narruto didn't know what to say. He was in front, well pinned to a tree with the man he had a crush on. His face was as red as an apple. The Uchiha smirked and hit his knee inbetween the Blonde's legs. Naruto moaned softly and turned his head to the side, as quickly as Naruto turned his head the Uchiha put his hand on Naruto's chin and brought his head back to face him. Naruto opened his blue eyes to look at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked and bent down to give Naruto a long passioante kiss. Naruto blushed big and then started to push the Uchiha off, but Sasuke pinned his arms down keeping his knee in-between the blonde's legs, moving it up a bit more. Naruto moaned.

"Sas-Sasuke...stop!" Naruto yelled and then pushed his teammate finally off. Naruto started to run, but the Uchiha grabbed his wrist and turned him around and held him. Naruto tried to push him off. "Naruto don't you get it, I want you to be with me." Sasuke said. After hearing those words Naruto stopped trying to squirm away and instead he turned around wrapping his arms around Sasuke slowly and closing his eyes.

* * *

Reviews! 

:O

They are my energy.


	2. Okay Sasuke, I get it

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the park where Kakashi and Sakura were, the two boys were surprised to see the Jounin wasn't late. "Hello Sasuke!!!!" Sakura yelled and ran over to them but pushed Naruto on the ground to get to the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widen a bit. "Did you miss me Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke moved Sakura aside and walked over to Naruto who was sitting on the ground. The older gennin bent down and held out his hand. "Here Naruto-kun" He said as he looked down at Naruto smiling slightly.

Naruto blushed and turned his gaze to his Sensei and Sakura who were staring odly at Sasuke. Naruto smacked Sasuke's hand away "I dont need your help Sasuke!" He exclaimed at the raven haired boy, Naruto then got up slowly embarrassed of the situation that had occurred, Sasuke smirked at the blonde and took a step back. "Okay today's mission is to find a lost cat, Toru. Hear are your headsets." the jounin tossed a headset to each of the gennin. "Keep in touch with each other" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto put his on and then disappeared along with Sasuke and Sakura.

In the dark forest it was difficult to see and Naruto was unfortunately lost. "Where am I? Oh god I think I am lost." Naruto looked around and then heard a voice from somewhere, "I finally found you. . .Naruto" the male said. Naruto turned his gaze behind him and saw Sasuke come from the darkness of the forest. "S-Sauke. . .what are you doing here, we're on a mission." Naruto said as he took steps to back away from the nearing Uchiha, he soon found himself backed up against a tree. "I know, but I bet either Kakashi or Sakura found the cat by now."

Sasuke now was in front of Naruto. The Uchiha ran his fingers through the blonde soft hair. "S-Sasuke we can't do this. . .I-I can't do this with you, we are on a mission and I don't want to have anything with you. No relationship, no nothing." Naruto said in a struggled voice while looking at Sasuke with his light blue beautiful eyes. Sasuke using only one hand grabbed both of Naruto's and pinned them on the tree. "S-Sasuke please. . .stop." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke smirked and slid his free hand under Naruto's shirt soon reaching up to his chest. The warm flesh of Sasuke's hand touching Naruto's cold chest made the blonde gennin blush and turn his head to the side as a loud seducing moan came from his lips. "Sasuke." he moaned. The raven leaned forward so his lips were by Naruto's ear.

Sasuke whispered ever so lightly in the blonde's ear, "You like me don't you Naruto?" "No!" Naruto replied fast and loud. "Hn, you're lying." Sasuke grabbed the pinned up gennin's chin and brought his eyes to face the raven's. Sasuke then ran his soft thumb across Naruto's lips, the raven stared at the younger gennin for awhile and then smiled. He bent down and kissed Naruto licking his bottom lip wanting to enter the inside of the blonde's mouth. Naruto's face blushed a hot pink color giving in to the Uchiha's plea he opened his mouth letting Sasuke's tongue enter. Sasuke smirked at the sight before him, his tongue inside the younger gennin's mouth, he tried to go as deep as he could sliding his tongue across the blonde's teeth. Naruto this time not trying to get the Uchiha off of him, just enjoyed the kiss. Sasuke now confident that Naruto wouldn't try and run away, let his other hand go so Naruto's hands were free now. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck as he brought the raven closer to him. "S-Sasuke?! Naruto?!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

Oh no Sakura ruined hot yaoi-ness.

x3

Reviews are Urufuu's energy to write more.

:O

So, get to it!


End file.
